<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's More Courageous To Overcome by 557dgt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978113">It's More Courageous To Overcome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/557dgt/pseuds/557dgt'>557dgt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshots from when im meant to be doing school work [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt, revivebur, revived!wilbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:29:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/557dgt/pseuds/557dgt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Still not a clue on how to tag things or summarise </p>
<p>takes place during the same time as the 1st one</p>
<p>title is again from Achilles Come Down by Gang Of Youths</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshots from when im meant to be doing school work [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's More Courageous To Overcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Same as the last one, it isn't really suicide but it could potentially be taken that way, so please be careful</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was so glad that he decided to come back. It did take 3 goes though because his ghost self refused to let go. When he was brought back, he was mad. So so mad. His dad was there and grabbed him into a hug. For a minute he let the exhaustion set into his bones and he melted into the arms and wings of his dad. He allowed himself this moment of peace. That was until his mind caught up with what was happening and who stood around him. When he realised, he ripped himself out of his father’s arms, he wouldn’t allow himself this comfort when his little brother didn’t get this when he needed it the most.</p>
<p>“Wil?”, Phil asked, the hesitation in his voice overpowered any confusion.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch me”, the venom at which this statement was spat made Phil flinch back, but Wilbur didn’t move or react.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Where’s Tommy?”, Wilbur asked, as if Phil hadn’t said anything at all.</p>
<p>“Does that really matter?”, Phil questioned, still hurt over his betrayal, even though it didn’t really affect him the way it did Technoblade. </p>
<p>“Does that really matter? ARE YOU SERIOUS? Did you just ask if the whereabouts of your son, your 16 year old son, mattered?” The way Wilbur said this sent chills down the spines of those around him.</p>
<p>“Dad?” Fundy didn’t want to believe that his dad was back, but he was there standing right in front of him, and Fundy didn’t know how to feel about that. </p>
<p>“It’s me son. I’m back, and I’d love to catch up, but I really need to find Tommy.”</p>
<p>“I- uh, I might know where he is”, a cautious voice cut into the conversation between father and son, almost as if he didn’t want to interrupt, but knew he had to.</p>
<p>Wilbur turned to the new voice and saw a face that was completely new to him. He seemed to be half enderman and half something else that seemed familiar but he couldn’t quite put his finger on.</p>
<p>“Do you think you could tell me? Or show me?”, Wilbur asked as he looked away from Fundy and into the eyes of this person he didn’t recognise.</p>
<p>“Do you think that’s a good idea Ranboo? How do we know he isn’t going to hurt Tommy again?”. Phil cut into the conversation, trying to get a word in with Wilbur.</p>
<p>“How dare you say that,” Wilbur’s voice was calm as he said this, but you could tell by his body that he was anything but, “I’ll admit, I wasn’t the best towards him near the end, but you know I was out of my mind and that it wasn’t really me.”</p>
<p>“How do we know-”</p>
<p>“I was the one who raised him! I spent my teenage years caring for that child because there was no one else around for him. I spent years of my life caring for him when I had no clue what I was doing and when I should have been going out and annoying you for not telling you where I was. But no, instead I was left alone with an 8 year old when I was only 15 years old myself, all because Techno wanted to go and explore, and you decided he needed you more than we did.” The way Wilbur spat this out made Phil flinch backwards and everyone else take a few steps back.</p>
<p>“So I ask again, will someone please tell me where Tommy is?” Wilbur had calmed himself down to ask this as he could tell the people around him were wary.</p>
<p>Ranboo looked over to Phil and then to Wilbur before he decided to speak up again.</p>
<p>“I know where he last was, I can uh- I can show you?” He stuttered his way through this sentence and avoided eye contact with everyone.</p>
<p>“Please, I really need to see him”</p>
<p>“You’re not going on your own”, Phil said this as they started to walk away.</p>
<p>Wilbur just carried on walking as if he hadn’t heard what Phil had said, but he could hear footsteps behind him so he knew they were being followed. </p>
<p>“Holy shit. What happened here?” Wilbur asked this as he stared out at the crater of where L’Manberg once stood tall and proud.</p>
<p>He looked at the faces of the people around him and they all seemed to be in a state of shock, everyone other than Phil. He had a sort of grimace on his face, but he also looked too proud for it to have any kind of actual effect.</p>
<p>“They had to be taught a lesson”, is all that Phil got the chance to say before a shriek of anguish ripped itself out of Wilbur’s body.</p>
<p>Phil’s head snapped over to where Wilbur was looking, and it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. Technoblade stood there in shock looking at the definitely not ghost of Wilbur, but Wilbur was paying no attention to him, instead he was looking at Tommy, or at least where Tommy was last standing. There was a crater there now instead, and a wither flying away. </p>
<p>Wilbur seemed to snap out of his shock and was about to move, but before he got a chance to, Phil’s wings had ripped themselves from his back and he was speeding towards where Tommy was falling. The last thing he saw was feathers surrounding his baby brother before he turned, ready to go and rip into whoever caused this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>